Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Head-up displays are also known and may display video images or other information for viewing by the driver of the vehicle. Examples of known head-up displays are described in U.S. Publication No. US-2014-0063359 and DE Publication No. DE 10 2013 206 614, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.